Dream
by LazyBaby
Summary: Two-shot. Haruno Sakura is alive to help. Uchiha Sasuke is alive for the cautious.


I work to inspire. To be a hero, a _hero. _

My dreams are nothing but words to some people, but to me, _it's my life_.

I do not care for my hair, or my weight. The only important aspect in my life is my dreams.

When I look in the mirror, I see a savior.

Haruno Sakura is alive to help.

* * *

I'm practically alone most of my day.

I like it this way, no one bothers me and I can just keep my thoughts to myself.

I can keep my hopes, goals, and dreams to myself.

And no one, absolutely no one can take these central feelings away from me.

Uchiha Sasuke is alive for the cautious.

* * *

((((((((((.^^^^^^^.)))))))))

**Dream**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Stop staring! He beat this one kid up just because he smiled at him, you'll be next!"

I ignored my blond friend. I was set to observe Uchiha Sasuke, he was my new study. To understand how he lived and thought and _felt _is my goal. I want to help him, to befriend him.

I don't care how many people tell me he's a bad egg; there is more to him then he lets people see. I'm sure.

He turned his head toward me, his face showed no emotion. Though his eyes, it sparked with annoyance.

I let a huge smile overcome my face. After weeks of staring and perusing him, he finally took notice of me.

"Ino, I'm ready to go to math class."

She let out a relieved sigh, and I let her drag me out the library. All the while, I let my smile take over the entire time.

"Girl, you're going to be the death of me."

* * *

She is always staring. At first I thought I was going crazy, but then I noticed her following me everywhere.

The only place I found peace was in the men's restroom. Even then, she waited outside for me with her beady eyes.

She was Haruno Sakura. Miss goodie goodie and the star student of Konoha High.

I despised her; she was just to open with everything. Always ranting about being, some sort of savor.

Haruno never could be discrete, or maybe she wasn't trying to be. She wanted people to know she was following me like some puppy. It gave me to much attention and I was sick and tired of it.

I stood up from the schools grassy lawn, and walked toward the tree directly in front of me. Where, Haruno Sakura and her side kick stalked me from.

Her blond friend's mouth opened up like some stupid fish.

But she, _she _just smiled at me.

"Hello Sasuke-san, what a love-"

Before she could start her conversation, I cut in.

"Stop it."

She was putting on a pose look, to make her seem innocent.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Sasuke-san."

I grew angry; she was such a horrible liar.

"Cut the crap Haruno, I know what you're doing and I'm _telling _you to stop it."

She put her chin up, it seemed like she was trying to intimidate me.

"I'm doing nothing but sitting, and I think you're just paranoid. Come sit next to me and Ino-san, and tell us how you feel."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Are you stupid? Leave me the hell alone. This is a warning, next time I'll call the cops and tell them you're harassing me."

Her eyes widened, and then tears we're pouring out.

She was babbling about "being sorry" and "trying to help" while her friend held her with a hug.

And then she looked at me with those beady eyes.

"Will you accept my apology?"

"..."

"..._Please_..."

"Hn…Just stop stalking me."

A paper ball was thrown on the back of Uchiha Sasuke's head.

The once loud room turned instantly silent.

No one dare mess with Uchiha Sasuke, and his peers all grew worried for that who threw the paper ball.

The red faced Uchiha picked up the colorful paper ball and noticed cursive letters. With frustration he opened the crumpled piece of paper.

In all the winkles, he could see a distinct handwriting.

"Hey, how ya doing gorgeous?"-It was written.

He turned his head to find Sakura Haruno with a huge smile, and a wink.

"Tch…Idiot."

And that was the end of it. All the students could make the point crystal clear; Sakura Haruno was off _limits._

_(One year later)_

It was their daily routine. The only time Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had time together _alone. _She was waiting for him near his locker like she always did. But today, today was oh so different.

He was running late, he never ran late. Not when he broke his leg, and not when he had detention.

The aura of it, the whole day! It was like she was having an anxiety attack. Ever since she noticed the distinct perfume on him, he was acting different.

Today, though, will be the day he will announce that this unspoken relationship they had would end.

And because she was his savor, and she knew so much more then he thought; she knew he was going to break her heart bluntly, and with doing so he will find the most heartbreaking way.

Thirty minutes later, the hallways double door opened and in came Sasuke Uchiha with a red haired girl.

Sakura just stared, wide opened not with surprise but with the reality of this event. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Sakura, this is my girlfriend; Karin Akuna."

His deep voice caught her away from her thoughts.

She looked at his eyes, and there was no sorrow, no regret, nothing but acceptance and _pride. _

"Oh, o-okay, Sasuke-kun."

She said timidly. Her heart was breaking into hundreds of pieces.

She turned her head away from him and turned to his girlfriend. There was a smug look on her face, and it broke Sakura's heart more; these girls were his type, and she could do nothing about it.

"Nice to meet you Karin-San, I am sorry I'm leaving so soon but I'm running late. I have to get home. "

Sakura picked up her book bag off the floor, and started speed walking towards the halls door, but his voice stopped her.

"Sakura, it's raining out there. Do not forget to wear your jacket. "

She allowed the tears in her eyes to fall; she coughed a little so she could prepare her voice.

"Don't worry about me, I like the rain."

She didn't wait for his reply and walked out.

* * *

Not one word was spoken between Sakura and I. In the last six months, we exchanged nothing.

Quite honestly, I really don't care. I have Karin and thats all that matters. I'm just surprised, thats _all_.

And besides, one day she'll get over Karin and me and we'll have a normal acquaintance.

I'm just wondering when that day is going to happen, my schedule is very busy and I can't just wait up for her like before. I need a date, and if possible a time and place.

I really am tired of her playing hard to get, I have been watching her flirt with that bushy brow freak.

She has become promiscuous, not that I try to notice but its obvious.

* * *

"Hey teme!"

An obnoxious voice was thrown to the quiet Uchiha, it belonged to one orange buffoon.

"Dobe..."

The orange buffoon start blushing like a baboon.(LOLZIRYHMEDONPURPOSE)

"Umm,(cough) I just wanted to tell you ."

"..."

"..Sasuke?.."

Silence filled the air for two minutes but it felt like an eternity for both of them.

Finally the Uchiha opened his mouth to speak.

"Do what you want."-he said.

His hands curled up into a fist around his cellphone in the right pocket of his dark navy sweat pants. The cellphone was no more but three detached pieces.

No one would notice he was angry if not for his eyes that were filled with much hatred. Sasuke walked away from Naruto.

* * *

(_two__years&ahalflater_)

It was raining. Something not so common in February; and is was _raining.-ohtheirony-_

She hated the rain.

The rain did nothing for her but force her thoughts to reminisce.

Her thoughts were mixed memories from different painful experiences.

Now, she was numb to these painful experiences.

When she looks outside through the rain filled window all she can conclude and feel is _nothing. _

She has become robotic. She is no long a savor but one who needs saving.

She doesn't remember when or how she just lost her faith.

One thing was clear, it had to deal with Uchiha Sasuke.

She never needed anyone to define her, she never ever needed someone to be there for her. But what he did, what she knew he was going to do; broke her into pieces she can never put together.

Sakura Haruno is pathetic. She is nothing anymore but a pathetic nobody who has no inspiration to be anything. Her goals, dreams and future_-heart-_ were stolen by Uchiha Sasuke.

And she wants them back, she needs to move on with her life. She needs redemption.

* * *

"I never thought I would see you again, Sakura."

"I came to talk to you Sasuke."

An eyebrow was raised.

"After three years, you finally want to talk to me? Well thats an absolute surprise."

She glared at him, and he let out a chuckle.

"I'm finally ready to talk."

She said with a strong and steady voice.

Sasuke let out a smug smirk.

"Ready to talk about what? Me leaving you for Karin? It was an obvious choice Sakura, she was just so much more developed than you."

He said with such a mean tone; it did not waver her voice.

"No, thats not it."

He then let his face take its position and he began looking serious.

"Then pry tell, what is it Sakura? What made you leave Konoha and come all the way to Tokyo to speak to me?"

"I came back for my heart, and I want it now."

Her eyes were filled with passion.

He looked at her with distaste.

"Well, you came her for nothing because I have nothing of yours' especially your heart."

* * *

"_Sasuke-Kun...I'll never leave you no matter how hard you push me away. Always remember that I am your savor."_

_

* * *

_

**(**_ThreeYearsLater_**)**

**He slammed her down with the aggressiveness of his kiss. **

**He was brute; He wanted her **_so _**bad. **

**After three years he finally saw her. She looked like another lonely girl alone at the bar. When he came closer, oh..how he was satisfied. **

******But she was drunk, she had all these blue bruises covering her arms. He almost felt guilty taking advantage but then he thought oh how good it would feel if he touched her.**

******So he flirted, and he listened. **

******She talked about how rude her boyfriend was, how he hit her and taunted her and how she never understood why she did not just _leave. _**

******Then she looked at him, and she started tearing up.**

******"Would you ever hurt me mystery man?"**

******He thought about the question with such honesty. **

******"Not the way your boyfriend does."**

******And she smiled, a watery smile but a smile no less. **

******And that was when he lost control. **

**He took her to the hotel he was staying at, and rushed to his room with her in his arms. **

**He kissed and bit and sucked all over. **

**With no patience he ripped her pretty little red dress. **

**He took her, savagely_._**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **This is a two-shot. I will finish this story, no matter what! I love it, it made me happy writing this. 

Reviews are good, and if there is enough reviews today, I'll start the second part tomorrow. 

Criticism is needed, but if you just come out with caps lock, telling me how much of a suckish writer I am, ..COMMENT.

I 3 all you who adore my story. 

And don't forget to REVIEW! 

And if theres any questions, go ahead and ask! 

:) :)_:) :)


End file.
